everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice Wonderland
Characters from Lewis Carroll's novel Alice's Adventures from Wonderland (1865), and its sequel, Through the Looking-Glass (1871). shes been seen from ever side of the media world. Character Personality Then-Alice is reasonable, well-trained, and polite. From the start, she is a miniature, middle-class Victorian "lady." Considered in this way, she is the perfect foil, or counterpoint, or contrast, for all the unsocial, bad-mannered eccentrics whom she meets in Wonderland. Alice's constant resource and strength is her courage. Time and again, her dignity, her directness, her conscientiousness, and her art of conversation''all fail her. But when the chips are down, Alice reveals something to the Queen of Hearts — that is: spunk! Indeed, Alice has all the Victorian virtues, including a quaint capacity for rationalization; yet it is Alice's ''common sense ''that makes the quarrelsome Wonderland creatures seem perverse in spite of what they consider to be their "adult" identities. Now- Alice is still as the prefect Victorian middle-class woman to a point. She is now a bite more wonderlandish. Know to not being around often and is out explroing the worlds of the fairytale lands. She spends most of her days helping with trade for ever after high to things students need. Appearance This Alice is imspride by the disneys and timbernts Alice. Where the long curly blound hair and bright blue eyes are. Alice is often seen in her long blue dress and black high boots. Portrayers In the ever after high cartoon(untill she appears) would the Susie Brann know for the voice of Alice Liddel in the games or Mia Wasikowska the actress that played Alice at the ago of 20 in the last new movie of Alice in Wonderland. Fairy Tale How the Story Goes 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland' (commonly shortened to 'Alice in Wonderland''') is an 1865 novel written by English author Charles Lutwidge Dodgson under the pseudonym Lewis Carroll.1 It tells of a girl named Alice falling through a rabbit hole into a fantasy world populated by peculiar, anthropomorphic creatures. The tale plays with logic, giving the story lasting popularity with adults as well as with children. It is considered to be one of the best examples of the literary nonsense genre. Its narrative course and structure, characters and imagery have been enormously influential in both popular culture and literature, especially in the fantasy genre. How does Character Name come into it? She came into it because she is Alice the first Alice. Relationships Family The Liddle family. The Wonderland childern(to many) Alexandra Wonderland- has never meet her expect the day she meet her. Scythe Sasin- Her adopted son. She adopted him when he was was around five year old and brought him to the miltray base where she is still living to this day. General Luther Charming- Her husband now.(no he is not Alexandras or any of her children's father)He was a member of the miltray when she came to the base. They got married a few years after Alasiter was born. He is Scythes father. (he is scythes father) Friends From her story Mad Hatter White Rabbit Door Mouse March Hare From other storys. Bell and Beast. Pet Dinah Romance Unknown. paring have been from Mad Hatter to a member of the card family. Job Alice is cuntrely a teacther of comate at the fairytale miltray training base. She spends most of her time there. Outfits Basic a blue lacey dress with a apron of white with bunnies and a card of hearts and her hair styled in a bun with a bunny ear head band Legacy Day. When she was a student at Ever after she wore a dress similar to Alexandra's. Getting Fairest. Trivia * Alice didn't come to ever after untill after adventures to wonderland was over Due to the fact she came to wonderland when she was a child. * Quotes Notes Alice was the roommate of snow white once uppon a spell. Gallery alice_queen-8d045337ab985819bfca02c961dac70566fe3b21-s6-c30.jpg alice_in_wonderland.jpg 1book41.jpg Category:Adults Category:Royals Category:Wonderlandian Category:WonderlandishHipster Category:WonderlandishHipster Oc's Category:Alumni Category:Alice in Wonderland